


Horror's injury

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Teacher NM [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Agony, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Gen, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mocking, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Permanent Injury, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sobbing, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The whole story about how Horror got his head wound.Horror was fifteen when it happened.





	Horror's injury

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Sky talked about this a few times. The idea is from them and I wrote it out. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! :3

"By the time help arrives, it'll be too late." One of the humans said, their voice breaking through the fog that had descended over Horror's mind after whatever drug the humans had given him had taken effect. 

He tried to look around to find a way to escape but it was so hard to think and he couldn't see. He tried to touch the floor with his hand as he laid in what was supposedly still the alleyway. 

The humans were laughing at him as he tried to pull himself together and get up. He found that he couldn't. He couldn't even sit up properly without falling over. 

He gasped when he was suddenly grabbed and two humans pulled him upright, one human at each shoulder. 

He was on his knees, only able to hear their laughing as he struggled to see. It was getting much harder by the second. 

"I think we should show this corpse how much he means to everyone." A human chuckled. The voice was coming from in front of him. Probably. He was feeling dizzy. 

The first kick came as a surprise and he cried out in pain as agony exploded in his whole skull but primarily his face. 

"Nothing!!" Someone shouted. 

Horror started sobbing quietly in pain. He felt like he was going to die. 

No. He was going to die. Nobody cared enough to save him. 

Someone laughed. "Yeah, as if someone would care about a walking corpse like him!!" They shouted. 

Horror was still completely unprepared as he got knocked back, pain exploding again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Horror screamed in pain as he tried to curl up on himself but he could move. His limbs moved so sluggishly, they might as well not do it at all. 

"He's just a Halloween prop reject!!" One shouted. 

Blinding pain at his ribs. 

"Useless!!" One screamed at him. 

Horror had to swallow bile when he was kicked into his ecto-stomach hard. He regretted having it summoned so much. 

"Worthless!!" 

Another blow to his ribs. He was starting to feel it less. Was he dying? Or did the drug make him numb?

"Creep!!" 

Another hit to the head made him a bit more aware which made him scream again. Horror couldn't do anything but take the pain as they bruised and broke his bones. All the while they were laughing. 

 

"Yo guys! Look what I found!" One called, distracting the others for a moment. 

Horror gasped for breath as he sobbed, his breath coming in short gasps between his sobs. Everything hurt. He only wanted it to be over. Even if he'd have to die. Please...

"Aw, nice!!" 

"Hold him up." 

Horror cried out in pain as he was pulled up again but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even see what they were- 

Horror shouted in agony as he was hit by something much harder than the kicks. 

He could barely see the thing as it collided with his ribcage, splintering a rib. 

A... metal bottle... 

His.. bottle... 

The one he used at school.... For P.E. ...

He couldn't even shout for help as they beat him relentlessly. He only screamed in pain but his throat was hurting and his voice cracked. 

Horror was sobbing hysterically as he felt the person step back. Was it over...? 

He screamed when something hard was thrown at him. He coughed up blood, feeling it drip from his mouth. He'd thought that was only possible in movies, a special effect to make things look worse.

But....

He sobbed loudly, screaming weakly when he was hit again. 

Was there even a bone that wasn't broken? Why wouldn't he just dust? 

"I got something better!!" 

The laughing was growing louder as someone else stepped up. 

Horror sobbed in pain as he felt something dig into his sternum, carving something into the bone deeply. 

"Here, he's worthless." 

More laughter. 

The laughter didn't end as more words were carved into his bones. 

"Nothing." 

"Corpse." 

"It's sad that we'll have to kill him eventually." One said. 

More laughter. 

Why wouldn't they stop. 

Horror curled up on the floor when he was dropped, using his last strength to try to protect himself. 

But he was slowly getting more aware. 

He screamed when his wounds suddenly stung badly, something raining down upon him.

Acid?

No. 

He recoiled from the rancid smell, screaming in pain when his bones creaked and broke more. 

"Hey guys!! This is perfect!!" Someone shouted. 

"Oh hell yes!!" 

"Break him! Smash his skull!!" 

More laughter.

Horror felt darkness close in around him. 

"Hey!!" One of them shouted and kicked Horror back to awareness. 

"P.. plea.. se!!" Horror begged. Please leave him alone. 

"St-s.. stop!" He sobbed out, trembling in pain. 

He couldn't do this. 

"Shut up!!" 

Another kick to his ribs. 

Horror screamed in pain, sobbing hysterically. 

His eye lights shrunk when he saw what they dangled something in front of his eyes. 

A... 

A... 

It.. was a... 

A _hammer_.

The handle was splintered but the head was still attached. 

Oh stars...

Oh no...

Please... No....

Horror gasped for air, trying to scramble away but he couldn't move, he was paralysed by terror. 

He was pulled up again and he briefly tried to struggle but he couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't move and oh stars no. 

"Crack him open like a piñata!!!" 

No. Nonono. Nonononononononono.

He could see them swing and- 

Horror screamed in pain. It was worse. Oh stars it felt even worse!!!

He tried to fight back, tried to protect his skull but they smashed his hands, dropping him to the floor. 

Kicking. 

Laughter.

He didn't even try anymore. 

He was going to die. 

Horror's voice cracked as he screamed. One had rammed the splintered end of the hammer into his right eye socket. His vision went red as he sobbed in pain, curling up as best as he could manage. 

Laughter as they continued. 

Taunts. 

Horror could only sob in pain as his world blurred even more. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so much. 

It hurt so fucking much. 

More insults. 

"HEY!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!" 

Horror gasped in pain but somehow the new pain stopped. Just old pain. Only old pain. Too much pain. 

Horror looked up with hazy eye lights as his broken body was cradled gently. Water dripped onto him. Rain? 

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. H-hold on H-Horror. Please hold on."

...

Nightmare..? What was he doing here? 

Horror stared up at Nightmare hazily. 

He.. wanted to- 

 

Nightmare stared down at Horror as he frantically talked to the ambulance. 

"p-please hurry- H-Horror? H-Horror! No! No No! Wake up! Please!" Nightmare begged as he held Horror close. 

Horror's eye lights were dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :3 If you did, please show it by leaving a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
